You Wouldn't expect it of Me
by Sapphire Jacqueline Stone
Summary: A character who everyone assumes to be good, turns out to be the opposite. Written for Magical Objects and Their Uses @ Hogwarts School.


You wouldn't Expect it of Me

 **AN: Everyone has their secrets, and those who seem good have their dark side. Even those you wouldn't expect to have a dark side...**

 **Written for Magical Objects and Their Uses class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry is not a Horcrux. Also, Voldermort wanted someone else to kill Harry.**

Luna's POV

"Everyone, this is Loony, that is to say, _Luna_ Lovegood." Granger says, as the five of us (Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, and myself) made our way towards the most pathetic use for a school.

I smiled at her, but on the inside, I was sneering.

You see, I'm not loony, and Xenophilius Lovegood isn't my biological father. It may interest you to know that my real father is Rodolphus Lestrange, and my real mother is Bellatrix Lestrange.

When my parents were sent to Azkaban, Aurors took me into the Wizarding Adoption Agency, and I was adopted. My parents managed to send me letters, however, and I re-learned about my real family.

In fact, my real name isn't Luna, it's Luca Ann Lestrange.

PAGE BREAK

Professor Umbridge is, without any doubt, the worst teacher I've ever had, and that's including Lockheart. At least with him we could use magic in all his classes, but he wasn't as good as Lupin.

Umbridge, on the other hand, is making us read the worst book ever, and if she doesn't teach the others how to defend themselves, the whole school is in for an extremely unpleasant surprise.

"Professor, aren't you going to teach us how to defend ourselves?" Ginny Weasley asked, raising her hand, only to get a very annoying, simpering laugh from our teacher.

"Why? Are you expecting to be attacked in my class?" She inquired with a laugh. Then she added, "Ask yourself, Miss Weasley, who do you think would want to attack a bunch of fourteen year old wizards and witches?"

Me and my family, I thought privately, before rolling up the left sleeve on my robe, where, hidden underneath a concealment charm was the Dark Mark.

You may be thinking that I was too young to have this, but when I turned eight, mother sent me a letter with a charm to make said mark appear.

PAGE BREAK

I raised my hand into the air, and Umbridge looked at me. "Yes dear?" She inquired sweetly.

I smiled back, and said, "You asked who would want to attack students like us?"

She nodded. "Yes I did, Miss Lovegood, but I was being sarcastic."

I smiled again, only it was more like a smirk. "Me and my family," I declared, before touching the Dark Mark on my arm. Within seconds, my biological parents and my Godfather, Fenrir Greyback, had apparated into the room.

As I had suspected, there were yells of panic and confusion, mostly, "How did they get here?"

"Most spells, with some thought, can be broken down. Like the Apparition wards around the school." My mother crooned in a dangerously sweet way.

I smiled, and then bewitched every quill to attack every single classmate and my ridiculous teacher.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted at Umbridge; no wand required. She was dead before she hit the floor.

PAGE BEAK

"Now listen everyone. Those who are Muggle-born, and those who are blood traitors are going to die." I said, and murdered everyone who didn't fit in with the Pureblood Society.

I also murdered Granger and Weasley, but before I killed the Mudblood, I sneered, "Calling me loony is going to get yourself high on my hit list."

I then sort out Potter, who was astounded that I'd been sorted into Hufflepuff.

My mother sneered. "A simple hypnosis spell, Potter. It's time you found peace, and say "Hello" to your mother and father for me."

It was my great pleasure to make him go and be with his parents.

EPILOGUE

My parent's friends cleaned up the mess, and then made Hogwarts into a school just for Pureblooded students.

 **AN: I don't think many of you would have expected a dark Luna, or Luca, as she's known.**


End file.
